At Last I See The Light
by Threaded Needles
Summary: Rapunzel's a choir girl, and she has to sing a song with a special someone.


"Please," She begged, pushing the lyrics into his face. They were laminated so she could turn them in wrinkle free.

"I already said no."

She pushed the lyrics right up against his brown eyes. "I wrote it for us."

Flynn pushed it out of her face. "No. Why don't you get one of the guys in your class who can actually sing to do it with you?"

"Because it's for us."

Flynn shook his head. "Do you need me to drive you home?"

"After you agree to sing with me."

"Well then I guess you're staying here all night," He said, folding his arms over his chest. She chewed on her lip. Her Mother was was okay with her being at Flynn's during the day, but she had yet to spend the night.

"Okay, okay. But only cause it's getting late."

The next day at school, she continued her restless pursuit to get him to sing with her. "Hans is gonna sing with Anna," She said casually, looking up at him with big green eyes.

"Really?" He asked, sounding uninterested. He was pouring over sheets of paper with his crabby hand writing dotting the pages. She sighed.

Sophomore year, the school found out Flynn had a knack in creative writing. He wrote a rather long short story about a man named Flynnigan Rider, which gained him his nickname Flynn. She was sure no one called him Eugene anymore- not even the teachers.

"Yeah," She whispered. She had been hoping to get more of a rise out of him.

"Okay, I'll look at the lyrics," He finally agreed, putting the pages he'd finished into a crammed tight folder. She happily handed them over.

"You don't even have that many lines. And it's just a recording so you don't have to get up in front of people and sing." She left out the fact that Ariel was going to but Ariel had a magically wonderful voice. Even Rapunzel was jealous of her- and she was the one with the lead role in the next musical.

"A recording?" Flynn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just audio," She clarified. "It's chorale, not dance class."

"Okay, fine, I'll do it."

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes." He nodded. "Do you want me to come over to do it?"

"Yeah- Mother won't be home from work yet so she doesn't have to know. Oh, thank you!" She hugged him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. They collected their separate things and Flynn walked her to her class before departing to Chemistry.

Chorale was pretty fun. They were just working on their songs, and Elsa played her's for the class. It was perfect. Rapunzel was momentarily jealous before she realized she'd be doing a romantic duet with Flynn- and that was enough to make her happy.

Her teacher had them start practicing while she went and did paperwork. Anna requested that Hans could come practice with her, relieving him from his current class.

She practiced with Belle since Belle was going to be singing alone and Rapunzel didn't want to bother Flynn, especially since he made it clear he didn't want to sing in front of people.

"Wow, you're getting Eugene to sing?"

Rapunzel didn't know people still called him Eugene. "Yeah, why?"

"I didn't think he sang."

"Well, no-"

"Or dated Freshman," Belle said harshly.

Wow. Now she remembered why she didn't talk to the French exchange student. "Well, he is."

"I thought he just fucked and dumped."

"Well he's not," She snapped.

After school Flynn drove her home, as per usual and then went in with her to record it. The only snag was that her mother was already home, luxurious car parked in the garage.

"Fantastic," Flynn huffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. She vaguely wondered what sorts of treasures he had jingling in them that he'd stolen that day.

"Oh, c'mon, it won't be that bad," She said, pulling him in. She couldn't wait to begin working, and if she could sneak Flynn past the woman and into her room there wouldn't be any problems.

Thankfully, she was in the kitchen humming an awful tune. Rapunzel was glad that she could sing like her, but happier about the fact that her songs didn't come out twisted and evil.

"Rapunzel? Is that you, my flower?"

She edge Flynn on towards her door that was covered in paint. "Yup!"

"I'm making hazelnut soup for dinner! Your favorite!"

Rapunzel didn't have to try and put on a mock smile. She hated hazelnut soup- something about parsnips made her wretch. Her mother just assumed it was her favorite for years because it was the first thing she ate after a hunger strike when she was five.

"That's great! I'm gonna work on homework."

"Alright, flower, see you in a bit."

Rapunzel sighed in relief, shoving Flynn into her room and closing the door quickly.

"The room's soundproof so she can't hear us," Rapunzel informed him.

"Must come in handy."

Rapunzel frowned. Leave it to Flynn to make a sex joke.

"You know, to practice... for your songs."

"Oh! Yeah. Definitely."

Things fell into a silence and she decided to assemble her equipment.

"You know I can't sing, right?"

She shrugged. "That's okay. Fifty percent goes towards the lyrics and the other fifty goes towards the audio."

"Oh."

"Okay! Ready?" She asked, handing him pieces of the assembled equipment.

"Not really."

The next day at school, she carried the CD with the product around like it was the holy grail. Ariel congratulated her after noticing the silver disc, while Belle and Jasmine only scowled. Rapunzel figured it was because both of them got lots of points taken off their songs.

In Chorale they were going to listen to both her and Anna's songs. Anna's was fast paced and in perfect sync with her boyfriend. The teacher only took off a couple of points for Anna messing up a line ("You were supposed to say 'sentences', Anna").

"Okay Rapunzel, yours next," Ariel said, elbowing her with a smile.

She went up and placed her CD in the player, handing lyrics to the teacher and sat down. Her voice drifted through the room, warm and perfectly pitched and tuned, and smooth.

"Flynn's singing too," She heard Belle whisper to Aurora.

"I know. I bet his voice is lovely. Like Phillip's."

Belle rolled her eyes.

There was the pause before Flynn sang- she liked his voice when he sang. It was different, and a little out of tune but she thought it was sweet and romantic.

Apparently her teacher didn't think so, blanching away from his voice. She seemed to like the lyrics, however.

Later on she pulled her aside while Cindy and Snow were discussing their songs.

"I liked the lyrics, and your singing, but Eugene's voice was completely out of tune."

"I know," Rapunzel said in a small voice.

"Very well, I'll give you an eighty out of a hundred, since it was quite wonderful aside."

After school she went home with Flynn in tow. Her Mother was home, but her car was parked was in the back so that they couldn't see that she was there.

"Rapunzel!"

She flinched against Flynn. That wasn't a welcoming greet. She was in trouble.

"Yes, Mother?" She called. Flynn had a supporting arm looped around her, walking in step.

"I'd like to speak to you in private please."

Rapunzel sighed, showing Flynn the living room and went into the kitchen where her Mom was impatiently tapping her foot. "I got a call from the school."

"For what?" She asked. She'd been tardy to third hour but it was her first and it was only because of a lag in the hallway.

"Your grade in Choir."

"What?"

"Your bad grade on your song," Her mother hissed. "Because of your boyfriend."

She bit back the retort she was going to make. Jasmine got a worse score. Ariel's boyfried was only there because she had the voice of an angel. Her mother should be glad she was with Flynn. "Flynn? No way, I got a low grade because-" She tried to think of something quick. Bad lyrics. Off key. Anything. Her mother wouldn't believe her.

"You're not going to see him anymore," She said calmly, finally going back to cooking dinner. She shoveled chopped potatoes into a pot.

"What? No!"

"That's enough Rapunzel, you're not seeing that thief anymore."

"Thief? He stole, like, one thing and they made him plea guilty to a ton of other stuff."

"He stole a very valuable relic on display in a museum."

Rapunzel was sick of fighting. Her head was pounding. She knew Flynn was good- he had explained to her he had sticky fingers and everything he touched magically wound up in his pockets or bag.

"Fine."


End file.
